Lovers
by LazalotAnreads
Summary: A year after the murders, something new develops between Justin and Richard.
1. Chapter 001

Title: Lovers

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Justin/Richard

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: A year after the murders, something new develops between Justin and Richard.

Notes: None

Chapter 001

They'd gotten away with it.

Justin was still smug about that. It had been over a year since he and Richard had killed that Olivia woman, and the cops had officially closed the case months ago. He and Richard were home free.

He wondered what Richard thought about that, and almost groaned out loud. He hadn't seen the other boy for months - he was still pissed about Lisa - but that didn't stop him from thinking about his partner in crime. A slow, ironic smile twisted his lips. He was beginning to think he was obsessed.

A tapping on his window knocked him out of his thoughts. Looking over quickly, he blinked in shock. There was Richard, grinning hugely through the glass, conjured by his musings. "Richard!" He moved quickly to let the other boy in. "What are you doing here?"

A dark scowl crossed the other boy's lips. "It's been a year I've stayed away from you, Justin. That's long enough, don't you think?"

Justin felt a worm glow of arousal. It always turned him on when Richard got all possessive, even as it pissed him off. He was in love with his cocky partner. Richard, however, was oblivious to Justin as a sexual being, even after what they'd done together.

"Well?" Richard looked truly pissed, now, and Justin realized abruptly that he'd been standing there staring for too long without an answer. A warm flush covered his cheeks, but he couldn't help but smile. So what if his partner had slept with a girl he'd been considering and taped it, then gave the tape to him? It wasn't his fault he was oblivious. At least, Justin hoped not.

"I missed you, Richard," he admitted easily. "I was just thinking about you."

Richard's previous grin abruptly reappeared and he reached with both hands for Justin's head, pulling him in until their foreheads rested against each other's. Justin gasped, startled, but didn't protest. He could smell liquor on the other boy's breath. "That's why I'm here. You thought about me."

Justin's cock was half-hard, now. He loved it when his partner said things like that - sometimes he felt the same way. Like he was so tuned in to Richard that he could read his thoughts. He tried to pull away, but Richard had no intention of letting go, so he sighed and relaxed into the other boy's space, closing his eyes and being careful to keep that part of his body away from Richard's.

"I missed you, too, partner," Richard said hoarsely. Justin kept his eyes closed, not sure how to take that. The other boy was a flirt. Justin had found long ago, to his utter disgust, that he was too chicken shit to do anything about it.

A moment later he opened his eyes, shocked at the tender way Richard's hands slid around his neck. It didn't frighten him at all, of course. Richard would never hurt him, never betray him in any way besides sex. It was thanks to him they hadn't been caught - he hadn't broken under the cops' questioning no matter what they'd said. He found he _really_ couldn't be too mad about the Lisa thing when he thought about that. He couldn't be mad at all when Richard was touching him so sweetly and looking at him with such a gentle expression.

"I'm glad you're here," Justin said quietly, giving in to the urge to step just a bit closer to the other boy. He still wasn't close enough for Richard to notice his erection, however. "What have you been doing?"

His partner let go of him and moved to flop down on his bed. Justin sat beside him and crossed his legs Indian style. "The usual," his partner said cheerfully. "Sex, drugs, rock and roll. You?"

"The usual," Justin replied sarcastically. "Books, drugs, rock and roll."

"We really need to get you laid, dude."

Justin scowled. "I am perfectly capable of getting myself laid if and when I want to do so. Sorry to disappoint you, but I won't be needing your help, Richard."

"The hell you don't!" Richard spat, quickly growing angry again. He'd always been moody. "Nobody is touching you without my permission, Justin. Which means _no one_ is touching you."

Justin rolled his eyes. He never knew how to take such comments. "I can't live out my life as a virgin, Richard. Besides, despite your beliefs, you _don't_ own me."

"But I _do_, Justin. I own you just as much as you own me." Richard's eyes narrowed. "Don't forget that."

Justin shivered in lust. Richard really needed to stop saying things like that or he might spontaneously combust right in front of his cocky partner. There was just something so sexy about being claimed so vehemently by the other boy. He couldn't help but push his luck. "I'll get sexually frustrated and you'll end up killing me, and you'll get caught - you know you would."

Richard didn't bother to deny it. "So let me take care of you, baby boy," he said brazenly, a glint in his eye.

Justin stopped breathing and his heart skipped a beat. His partner had never called him 'baby boy' before. It was an unmistakable come on and he swallowed heavily, unsure of what to say. Finally, he settled on a casual, "I'm not stopping you." He could laugh that off as a joke later if Richard wasn't serious.

Apparently his partner _was_ serious, though, because in the next instant he was pinned beneath the other boy with said boy's tongue in his mouth. It was wet and messy and hot, so _completely_ claiming, that Justin nearly came in his jeans. He managed to avoid embarrassing himself, however, and focused all his energy into kissing Richard back.

It was so good. So very good. Richard was groaning and grinding their cocks together through their pants, and Justin had somehow gotten his legs wrapped around the other boy's waist. Heat seared through him. "Yes!" He gasped and tilted his head in submission as his partner attacked his throat with hungry lips and sharp teeth.

"You're so beautiful, Justin," Richard whispered, lips close to the younger boy's ear. "So sexy and hard and _hot_, god damn, baby …"

"_Richard_," Justin moaned, arching his hips. He slid his hands underneath his partner's shirt, stroking skin that was already slightly damp with sweat. He wanted to feel more, but just couldn't make himself ask. He was still a little afraid it was all a joke, or his over-active imagination. Richard was busy sucking a livid bruise up high on Justin's neck, anyway, and the younger boy really didn't want him to stop - not even long enough to get naked.

Then his partner started talking again, and all Justin _could_ think about was stripping and doing every sweet, dirty thing that rolled off of Richard's tongue. "I can't wait to suck you, listen to you beg until I let you come down my throat … and I _really _can't wait to fuck you, put you on your hands and knees and just pound into your sweet virgin ass …"

"Off," Justin muttered, barely coherent. He tugged at Richard's shirt. "Take it _off_, _please_ …"

"_Yes_," Richard hissed, and sat up to strip both himself and Justin of every stitch of clothing either of them had. He was so enthusiastic he managed to rip the collar of the younger boy's shirt, but Justin couldn't care less about his clothes when he was getting everything he'd wanted for so very long.

"Richard," he moaned in agonized pleasure as the other boy leaned down and licked the head of his hard, jutting cock, tasting the precum that dripped liberally from the piss hole. "Ah, _ah_, yes, yes …" Reaching down, he tangled his fingers in his partner's hair and tugged at the spiky locks as he wiggled his hips, desperate to get inside Richards hot, wet mouth.

The other boy obliged him, taking him as deep as his inexperienced throat could handle without choking himself. Justin tried hard not to thrust his hips, but it became quickly obvious that he was failing when Richard grabbed his waist with both hands to hold him down and pulled his mouth away. "Be still, baby, I'll take good care of you. I _promise_ you that."

Justin was going to come before Richard even got his lips wrapped back around his cock, he was sure of it. He desperately tried to hold on as the other boy's warm breath washed over his cock, but it was too late. Hips bucking, he sprayed semen all over his partner's face, and then cried out loudly as a second, even more powerful orgasm washed through him at that sight alone.

Mortified, he let his head fall back weakly and covered his bright red face with his hands. Had that really just _happened_? God, Richard would _kill_ him, if he didn't laugh himself to death first.

Justin was wrong on that count, however. Instead of laughing or yelling, Richard moaned long and low and came against the younger boy's leg, gasping harshly. "That … was … _so_ … fucking … hot," he panted. "You're _incredible_, Justin. So responsive …"

"Really?" Justin asked quietly, uncovering his face and peeking cautiously down at the other boy. "You aren't mad?"

"The only time I have _ever _been angry with you, Justin," Richard replied seriously, wiping his face with the younger boy's boxers, "is when I saw you kissing that Lisa bitch. Why'd you think I did what I did? I had to show you that she didn't deserve you."

"That's what you meant, when you said you did it for me?" Justin sighed and sat up, reaching down to carefully lace his fingers with the other boy's. "I thought you just wanted to hurt me."

"I didn't think she was that important to you," his partner replied, looking slightly insecure for the first time since they'd met each other. "Do you still want her?"

"_No_! I want _you_! I've _always_ wanted you, Richard!" Justin frowned. "I was angry that you let _her_ touch you, not the other way around. I almost blew it because of that." For the first time, he was angry at himself for letting something so small come between them.

"Oh, baby," Richard sighed and pulled him close, again resting his forehead against the younger boy's. "I only want you, okay? It's just you and me from now until forever, okay?"

It was an incredibly romantic thing to say, or at least Justin thought so. He smiled shyly. "Okay. Until forever, or until you get tired of me."

"Never!" The older boy snapped sharply, squeezing his hand in warning. "I'll _never_ be tired of you, baby. You'll always be mine, just like I'll always be yours. _Always_."

"Okay." Justin's smile widened. "I - I like it, you know, you calling me that. Baby. Even though I'm not, really."

"You're _my_ baby, though," Richard disagreed, his voice husky and a crooked smile gracing his face before the serious expression took over again. "I won't ever leave you alone again, now. I don't care what anyone thinks, and now we don't have to worry about being caught, so I'm going to be stuck to you like glue … _baby_."

"I think I can handle that." Justin smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Richard tasted like sweat and his semen, which made him shiver in pleasure. That and the fact that he could _do_ this, kiss Richard like this, made him happier than he was sure he'd ever been in his life. Happier, even, than he'd been just an hour ago, when he was contemplating their win against the fools that called themselves cops.

This was the beginning of something huge. He knew it. He just _knew_ it, and somehow, deep down, he was sure that Richard definitely agreed with him on the fact that _nothing_ - not even getting away with murder - could top this.


	2. Chapter 002

Title: Lovers

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Justin/Richard

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: A year after the murders, something new develops between Justin and Richard.

Notes: None

Chapter 002

Richard smiled contentedly at the sleeping boy wrapped around him, stroking his fingers through the long, dark blond hair that caressed his chest whenever he breathed. His baby looked so sweet, so innocent - and Justin was anything but innocent. He looked like an angel when he slept anyway, however.

When his boy woke up, Richard would fuck him, he decided. He couldn't wait through an entire day of school before burying himself in that sweet ass, so they'd just have to cut some classes.

It was going to be beautiful, making love with Justin. His boy had responded so erotically the night before that he could hardly believe he'd lasted as long as he had. He'd never been with someone so sexy before in his entire _life_, and he'd been with quite a few people since he'd lost his virginity at age fourteen to his slightly older male babysitter. He always used protection before, though.

He wouldn't be using condoms with Justin, of course. There was never to be anything between them, not even a thin layer of latex. After everything they'd already been and done together, he couldn't bear to cheapen the sex between them like that. He'd just have to stop sleeping with other people - not a problem, now that he had his baby in his arms where the younger boy belonged. Richard knew he would never need anyone else again.

Justin stirred slightly and groaned against the older boy's chest, sending sweet vibrations through his entire body with the soft sound. Richard grinned. It looked like he'd be getting some action sooner than he'd anticipated. The younger boy had only been asleep for a little over two hours, after all, and he'd seemed pretty worn out.

"Richard?" Justin stiffened for a moment as he came fully awake, then relaxed again as the older boy caressed his hair. "It wasn't a dream, then?"

"Of course not," Richard scolded him gently. "You're totally spun out about this, aren't you?"

"Totally," Justin agreed, and laughed nervously as he tilted his head to look up at his partner through his lashes. "But it's a good kind of spun. I'm glad you're here, and real, and that you want me."

"I'll always want you, baby," the older boy reminded him softly. "Now come here and give me a kiss."

Grinning, Justin leaned up to press their lips together in a chaste kiss that quickly turned fierce and devouring. Richard rolled, quickly pinning his younger partner beneath him, and pulled his lips away to speak. "I want to be inside you, baby. Will you give yourself to me that way?"

"Oh, _yes_," Justin breathed, spreading his legs as widely as they would go. "Yes, _please_."

Not for the first time, Richard could swear that he felt Justin's soul touch his own. It was an incredible feeling, a feeling of love and power. The older boy wondered just how much more intense it would be when he came inside his boy.

"Richard, _please_!" Justin said a bit desperately, licking his lips and doing his damnedest to spread his legs even further than they already were. "_Please_!"

The older boy's eyes were drawn to his partners pale, trembling thighs and slightly spread ass cheeks. "Gorgeous," he murmured to himself. Then, in a normal - if slightly coarse - tone, he asked, "Do you have anything slick?"

"Lotion. The nightstand drawer," Justin bit out, his face flushed a bright shade of red and his eyes glittering feverishly. "Hurry the fuck up, would you?"

Richard almost laughed at that, but bit his tongue and instead did as the other boy asked. He got the lotion and poured some onto the fingers of his right hand, rubbing his fingers together to warm the cool liquid up a bit. Then, without any warning at all, he reached down and rubbed one wet finger over the younger boy's hole.

Justin's response was electric. Mewling low in the back of his throat, he bucked his hips, then reached down with both hands to pull his legs back against his chest and give his older partner better access to his demanding body. "More!"

It was rather difficult to be tender, Richard thought, when his dick was screaming at him to forget about the lotion and just drive right into the younger boy's sweet, hungry ass. It was a good thing he wasn't ruled by his cock like some guys - he didn't want to cause Justin that kind of pain. It was the other boy's first time, after all, and as sappy as it may have felt, Richard wanted it to be special for him. He certainly didn't want it to _hurt_.

Instead of listening to his impatient body, he slowly slid just one finger inside Justin's tight heat and wiggled it a bit, trying to loosen the muscle enough for a second digit to join the first. It was slow going, but soon Richard was pumping three fingers in and out easily and Justin was begging - loudly.

"Oh, yes, please … Richard, it's so _good_! Please! Fuck me, please fuck me …" The younger boy's head thrashed back and forth on the pillow, sweaty strands of hair sticking to his flushed cheeks. He made it impossible for Richard to deny either one of them what they both wanted so badly any longer.

Removing his fingers and ignoring Justin's protests of wanting them back, he aimed his cock at that sweet hole and dove in for the very first time.

Bliss. The younger boy's ass was a hot, _tight_ - almost unbearably so - heaven that Richard knew without a single doubt nobody but him would ever feel. But that was only the physical aspect.

The boys' minds and souls were melding, bringing them closer than they'd ever been - and they'd been pretty damn close, especially after the killings. Richard could hear Justin inside his head and feel him in his heart. It was incredible. Incredible and a bit unbelievable, but neither of them were remotely interested in talking about the phenomenon. Not while they were making love, at any rate.

It _was_ love making. No crude word could possibly convey the way Richard - and Justin as well, he knew - felt at that moment. As though they'd found their reasons for existing in each other.

Richard rocked his hips slowly, wanting to take his time, and leaned down to kiss his partner. Their tongues twined around one another's erotically as their bodies moved together in a dance older than time itself. Justin tasted of sweat and tears, which might have concerned the older boy if he hadn't _known_, in the way only he could know, that they were tears of joy.

"I love you, Richard," Justin whispered when their lips parted, wrapping his arms and legs more tightly around his lover as though he were half afraid the words would scare the older boy. If it had been anyone else, they probably would have, but this was _his_ boy, _his_ Justin, and he couldn't feel anything but joy at hearing those words from the younger boy's lips and _feeling_ the truth behind them.

"I love _you_, baby," Richard said breathily, nuzzling his partner's neck. "Feel how deep I am inside you? That's how much I love you, Justin. You're my eternity."

"You're mine, too," Justin whispered back, and then there were no more words for quite some time. There was just the melding of bodies and souls, and the incredible ecstasy of loving and being loved in return.

It had to end at some point, though. Justin came first, arching beneath Richard and letting loose with a long, low whine as semen spurted from his cock to coat his chest. A tiny drop landed on his chin, and the older boy groaned as he leaned down to lick it off, coming in sharp bursts deep inside his sweet, sexy boy.

Neither boy spoke for a while. Richard stayed inside Justin, resting on top of him, as the younger boy hummed softly and traced intricate, abstract designs on his back. For the first time in his life, Richard truly understood what it meant to revel in the afterglow. This, he knew, was true love, and nothing could be more beautiful or perfect. How could he _not_ take the time to appreciate that?

Eventually, though, he softened and slipped out, smiling at Justin's deep and heartfelt groan of disappointment. He himself felt the same way; if it had been possible for them to stay connected that way forever, that's what they'd have done, he knew. But it wasn't possible, so instead he rolled so that Justin was on top, covering as much of Richard's body as he could.

"We have classes," Justin murmured in his ear, but made no move to get off of him. "You want to head out to the bluff instead? My mother will be home soon." Justin's mother was a night nurse at the nearest hospital, and usually got off of work at about the time Justin was heading to school.

"Yeah, baby, let's," Richard agreed, sitting up and leaning over the side of the bed to gather their clothes. He handed the younger boy his jeans and boxers, but left the shirt on the floor as he started getting dressed himself. It was trashed, anyway.

Justin groaned as he stood, and Richard stepped up to help him dress, knowing his boy was more than a little sore after their first coupling. Once he had his pants on, the younger boy gave him a shy smile of gratitude and leaned in to kiss him quickly before heading to his dresser to grab a black shirt. As they headed for the door, Richard grabbed the lotion and, with a wink at his blushing boy, slipped it into his jacket pocket. Then the boys were on their way, waving at the exhausted Mrs. Pendleton as they left, not bothering to tell her they weren't on their way to school.

In the car on the way to the bluff, Richard tried to gather his thoughts. He could still feel Justin, a powerful thrum in the back of his mind - much more powerful than the feeling had ever been before they'd had sex. He knew without asking that Justin felt his own presence in a similar fashion, and while he loved the feeling, he didn't entirely understand why it was there or what it was for.

"You feel it too?" Justin asked quietly as they pulled up to the old house. "The connection between us?"

"You know I do, baby." Richard pulled Justin inside and headed straight for the loose floorboard they kept their stash of drugs and liquor under. Pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniels, he took a quick swallow and passed it to the younger boy, who did the same. "Does it bother you?"

"No!" Justin looked scandalized, as if the very thought of something so beautiful being a bother offended him. A moment later he looked away. "Why? Does it bother you?"

"I love it, baby." Richard took his boy's chin in hand and brought his face back up so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "I love _you_. I just don't understand what it is or why it's happened to us, that's all. But your soul is beautiful - I love feeling it inside me."

"I love feeling _you_ inside _me_." Justin smiled, and they both knew there was more than just one meaning behind that statement. After a moment, though, the smile faded and his eyes took on a familiar look of concentration. [I love you, Richard.]

Richard heard the words. He didn't see Justin's lips move, however. Catching on quickly, he thought hard at his boy, [You are everything I could ever need. I'm going to take care of you forever, baby boy. _Forever_.]

"Holy shit!" Justin gasped. "Holy shit, Richard, we can read each other's minds!"

"That would have really come in handy last year," Richard grumbled, but he was smiling. "Why do you think it happened now? Because we had sex?"

Justin shrugged. "I guess … we connected physically as well as emotionally? I don't know, Richard, I'll have to do some research. But for right now … for right now, can we just lay together? I'm tired."

Richard's eyes softened and he took Justin's hand, leading him to the mattress next to the fireplace. "Anything you want, baby. Anything you want."


	3. Chapter 003

Title: Lovers

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Justin/Richard

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: A year after the murders, something new develops between Justin and Richard.

Notes: None

Chapter 003

[Richard? Are you awake?] Justin thought the question at his lover, fairly certain he was still asleep but hoping he might wake up. Though the younger boy hater to disturb his partner, he found he really needed to go to the bathroom, and Richard's death grip on him made that pretty much impossible.

[No.] Richard groaned, but he was already waking up - the younger boy could feel it. [Oh … sorry, Justin,] he added in realization a moment later, loosening his grip.

Justin sighed in relief and rolled to his feet, heading toward the old bathroom and they tub they used to piss in whenever they were at the old house. [It's okay. I'll be right back.] He sighed in pleasure as he relieved himself.

[Is it weird, my being so comfortable talking to you this way?] Richard asked after a moment. He still seemed a bit sleepy, but was gradually becoming more aware. [I mean, it's so new, and we don't even know how it happened, but … it just feels so _right_.]

"That's because it is." Justin spoke out loud, but his tone was soft and very affectionate. He slid back into bed beside Richard and curled into his partner's side, chewing on his lower lip thoughtfully. [Everything between us is right. It always has been, beloved.]

"Beloved?" Richard asked, startled but undeniably pleased. [I've never been anyone's beloved before.]

[Well, you'll always be mine.] Justin shifted until he was on his side next to the older boy, his head propped in his hand as he looked down at his partner. [Right?]

[I promise, baby.] The older boy smiled at him. [You know, I think you're nearly as possessive as I am, lover.]

"Yes," Justin said easily, switching to regular speech. "I have reason to be - who's to say you won't be bored in a few short weeks, like you were with all the others you took to your bed?"

"Technically, I took you to _your_ bed," Richard teased. Then, feeling the younger boy's fear begin to tighten his own chest, he became serious. [I told you before, but I'll say it again. You're the _only_ one I want, baby. Not just for now - for forever. Okay?]

Justin could feel his partner's sincerity through their bond, sense the honesty in his words, but his own insecurities weren't so easily cast aside. Still, he agreed, "Okay."

Richard frowned, understanding that his boy didn't quite believe him, but decided to let the matter drop for the moment. He'd spend the rest of his life proving his devotion to Justin, if that was what it took. Changing the subject, he asked, "So, do you have any ideas yet about this bond thingy?"

"No, but we should go to the library. We can read up on telepathy and empathy there, see if anything rings true," Justin offered.

"Yeah, okay. But we'll have to go to my place to shower first; we smell like sex." Richard smirked, sitting up and lighting a cigarette. "I don't think the librarian would appreciate my scent on you nearly as much as I do."

Justin blushed. "Yeah, okay. Let's go."

~*~

Justin sighed, frustrated, and slammed the book he'd been reading closed. [I can't find a damned thing,] he told Richard, who was outside having a cigarette. [Are you ready to go? I'm getting a migraine.]

[I know. I can feel it.] The older boy's tone was dry, but Justin could feel his sympathy and concern through their bond. [Come out to the car, okay? We'll drive back to the bluff and get stoned.]

[Alright. I just have to use the bathroom first. I'll see you in a few minutes.] Justin was already in the men's room by the time he'd finished speaking. He quickly took care of business, washed his hands, and walked out to Richard's car. His partner greeted him with a quick kiss before pulling out of the parking lot and making his way back to 'their' house.

The minute they cleared the door, Richard grabbed Justin by the throat and slammed him against the nearest wall, leaning in for a savage kiss. [I'm going to put you on your hands and knees, spread your sweet cheeks, and fuck you so hard you won't walk for a week.]

[Oh, yes.] Even the younger boy's telepathic speech sounded breathy.

Being purposely rough, knowing it was turning Justin on further, Richard manhandled him over to their 'bed' and quickly and efficiently stripped them both before shoving his partner down onto his hands and knees, just as he'd said he would. "Spread your legs, baby," he ordered roughly, reaching for the lotion. He didn't open it right away, choosing instead to stare down at his beautiful boy, ass in the air, waiting to be fucked. [Jesus, Justin, you're fucking glorious!]

"So do something about it!" Justin was practically growling with need, parting his legs as widely as he could and reaching back with both hands to hold his ass cheeks open in a blatant invitation. His face flushed at his own audacity, but he didn't let go.

Mesmerized, Richard dropped the lotion and grabbed the younger boy's hips to hold him still before leaning down and licking wetly over Justin's hole.

[Oh, _fuck_!] The mental shout was loud enough to make the older boy flinch, but not nearly so loud as to make him stop what he was doing. He licked again, harder, and then he flattened his tongue and thrust it inside Justin's hungry hole.

The resulting scream practically shook the rafters, and Richard smirked on the inside, feeling like a god as he continued tonguing his boy. [That's right, baby - make some more noise for me …]

[Richard, Richard,] Justin chanted telepathically, still screaming his pleasure to the world. [Fuck me, oh _please _Richard, please_ fuck me now_!]

Having slicked his cock while he was busy opening the younger boy with his tongue, it was simple enough for Richard to obey. Sitting back and lining his cock up, he nudged once in warning before slamming inside, nailing Justin's prostate on the first thrust and turning the screams of pleasure into sobs of pleasure.

"That's right, Justin," he whispered, pulling back and slamming forward again and again, "let me hear you. Let me hear _everything_."

[I love you - love you so much! Don't leave me, stay inside, stay _forever_ …] His boy was barely coherent as he came, tightening like a velvet vice around Richard's cock and bringing the older boy over the edge into nirvana with him.

Exhausted, the two of them collapsed in a heap, still connected physically as well as emotionally. It was a long time before either boy said a word.

Finally, though, Richard had to break the comfortable silence. "I'm going to pull out, baby. Try to stay still." The actions followed the words, and both of them winced, more from the dampening of their mental connection than any physical pain.

"I think you melted my bones," Justin teased when he could speak again. "I'm not sure I could even move if you paid me, beloved."

[Good. I don't want you going anywhere; I want to keep you here, with me, where you belong.] Richard spooned closely behind the younger boy, wrapping an arm around his waist. [Come on, baby. Let's get some sleep.]

Justin yawned. [Okay. Good night, Richard.]

[Good night, baby. Sweet dreams.]

~*~

The next morning, Justin woke up to the feeling of Richard's hard cock nudging his belly button. It was the only part of the older boy that was awake so far, however. Curious, and feeling more bold than he might if his partner were watching him, he looked down at it.

His eyes widened comically and his mouth dropped open. Had he _really _taken _that_ thing into his body? It was huge! Reaching down, he used one finger to stroke it hesitantly, smiling proudly when the appendage twitched at the feeling.

Justin wasn't sure where he found the courage, but he slid down Richard's body and opened his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick a broad, wet stripe over the head of the older boy's cock.

Richard jerked and groaned, coming awake instantly. [Mm … what do you think _you're_ doing, gorgeous?]

[I'm tasting you,] Justin replied, somewhat shyly. His mouth wasn't shy, though; his mouth just wanted more of Richard's delicious cock. So, opening wide and doing his best to roll his teeth over his lips like he'd read about, the younger boy took the head in and _sucked_. Hard.

"Ah!" Richard shouted, fisting a hand in the younger boy's hair and holding on to the edge of the mattress in a deliberate effort not to buck his hips and gag the other boy. He didn't want to choke his inexperienced lover, after all. "Ah, yeah!"

If he hadn't already been enjoying himself immensely, the strangled groaning sounds coming from deep within the older boy's throat would have done it. Raising a hand to hold Richard's hips down, he tried to take more, sucking and licking all the while. It was slow going, and he almost choked what seemed like a hundred times, but Justin was determined, and eventually he got all of his partner's cock into his mouth and throat.

Richard whimpered, which was more than a little gratifying, and Justin picked up the pace, wanting nothing more than to taste the other boy's come and feel it rushing down his throat.

[Oh, baby, what you're doing to me …] The older boy was moaning continuously, rocking his hips a little in time with Justin's powerful sucking. [You're going to make me come, baby … going to make me come in your hot, wet mouth …]

Jesus, Richard _really _had the sexy talk down. But he was much too coherent, Justin decided, and finally got up the nerve to use his teeth a bit.

That was it for the older boy, that was all she wrote; he came hard, shouting his pleasure to the rafters and yanking on Justin's hair so hard the other boy wondered if he was about to be scalped, even as he swallowed the delicious flood of bitter fluid spraying the back of his throat.

The next thing he knew, he was on his back and Richard was kissing him savagely enough that a bit of blood joined the array of flavors in Justin's mouth. Whining low in his throat, the younger boy arched against his partner, trying to rub himself off on Richard's hip.

The older boy pulled his mouth away and looked down at him with glittering ice blue eyes, reaching down to fist his cock. [That's it, baby, that's right … you're so good, let me see you - let me see you come for me, baby. Only ever come for _me_.]

Justin whimpered again and bucked, his body answering the command before he could even catch up to the situation mentally, cock spurting semen all over the other boy's hand and his own chest. "Oh!"

"Wow," the younger boy murmured when he'd caught his breath, "you really know how to say thank you to a guy, don't you?"

"You're just too easy to please," Richard denied, but he was smiling as he leaned in to kiss his boy gently.

"Mm," Justin agreed when they parted, "I really kind of am - at least when it comes to you. We going to school today?"

A wicked gleam entered the older boy's eyes then, but he ignored Justin's curious look. "Yeah. Yeah, we're going to school today," he said, and rolled off of his boy to get dressed.

The younger boy shrugged lazily and followed suit, grabbing his boxers and using them to clean up before pulling on his jeans and shirt. He thought later that he probably should have asked Richard what he was up to, but at the time he was too satisfied to summon more than idle curiosity.

He'd regret that.


	4. Chapter 004

Title: Lovers

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Justin/Richard

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: A year after the murders, something new develops between Justin and Richard.

Notes: None

Chapter 004

They were nearly a half an hour late for third period because they had to swing by their houses to shower quickly and get their school things, so not many people actually saw them walk in together with Richard's arm slung across Justin's shoulders like it had always belonged there. Those who did, however, were quick to spread the word, so by the time fifth period rolled around everyone who knew the two boys were speculating on the reasons for them acting so friendly with each other.

Richard didn't give a flying fuck what any of them thought. Justin was finally his and he wanted everyone to know about it.

The younger boy was a bit more hesitant. "People are staring, Richard," he whispered to his partner, trying to subtly shrug his arm away. "You know I hate being the center of attention."

Richard just smirked and tightened his hold on the other boy. "Yeah, well, _you_ know that _I_ love it." Seriously, he added telepathically, [I just want to show you off, baby. Let me, okay?]

Justin sighed, resigned, and relaxed into the one armed embrace as they continued walking to class. [The things I do for you …]

[Don't worry,] Richard teased. [I'll make it up to you.]

Coming to a stop in front of their open classroom door, the older boy gave Justin one last squeeze before letting go and heading to his seat. Behind him, his partner flushed a bit at the curious looks he was receiving from his classmates and ducked his head, heading toward his own desk.

"Mr. Haywood, Mr. Pendleton," their English teacher, Mr. Willis, greeted them with no small amount of sarcasm in his tone. "How nice of you to join us. Get out your books; we're on page three hundred and sixty."

Both boys opened their books and Justin listened carefully as Mr. Willis picked up his lecture. Richard, however, was only pretending to listen - he had something much more entertaining in mind than William Shakespeare and Hamlet.

As soon as he was sure the teacher was focused completely on his lecture, he started. [Justin …]

[Yes?] Even the younger boy's telepathic speech sounded distracted. [What do you need, Richard?]

[I need you, baby.] Richard made the words sound like a purr. [I need you in every way, but right now, most of all, I need you to _fuck _me.]

Justin choked and dropped his pencil, then started coughing loudly. His face turned an alarming shade of red as absolutely everyone in the room turned to stare at him - including his partner, whose eyes were gleaming with lust.

"Are you quite alright, Mr. Pendleton?" The teacher asked, looking annoyed at being interrupted yet again. "Do you need to go to the nurse's office?"

"No, no, I'm fine!" Justin ducked his head, still blushing furiously. "Sorry, sir." [What the fuck are you trying to do to me, Richard?]

Richard ignored him, waiting until Mr. Willis got back to his lecture before continuing to tease his lover. [I want you to put me on my hands and knees and tongue fuck my hole until I'm begging you to come inside me, and then I want you to do it some more.]

The younger boy gripped the edges of his desk so tightly his knuckles turned white, gritting his teeth. [Stop it!]

But there was no way Richard was stopping now. Reaching down to adjust his rock hard cock, he continued, [I want you to claim me, Justin - claim me the way I've claimed you. When I'm so turned on I can't even think anymore, can't communicate with you at all, that's when I want you to spread my ass cheeks and _slam _your hard dick inside my tight hole.]

[Jesus fuck!]

[No, _Justin_ fuck.] Richard bit the inside of his cheek to keep from giggling like an insane school girl. [At least, I hope you will. I want you so bad, baby, right _now_. I want you to just bend me over the desk in front of all these people and take me so hard and so good that I scream with every thrust of your gorgeous cock inside of me.]

Justin moaned out loud, then covered his face with his hands, mortified as everyone once again turned to look at him. "I'm sorry," he said, voice muffled by his palms. "I haven't been feeling well today - it's why I was late. I don't want to miss the lecture, though." There was no way he was standing up and showing everyone and their brother just how hard he was. "Please continue."

Appeased, Mr. Willis nodded. "One more outburst, however, and you _will_ see the nurse, Mr. Pendleton."

"Yes, sir."

~*~

"I cannot believe you did that to me in the middle of class!" Justin was furious as he slammed into 'their' house. "If he'd made me go to the nurse, _everyone_ would have seen just what my problem really was!"

"I'm sorry, baby," Richard said contritely, concerned. He'd never really seen his boy get so violently angry before. "I just wanted to have a little fun with our bond. Please don't be so mad at me."

Justin spun around to glare at him. "You'll never do that to me again?"

"I promise," Richard said sincerely, stepping closer. "I swear it, Justin."

The younger boy sighed and sat down on the hearth. He never could stay _truly _angry with Richard for very long. "Okay, then."

The older boy heaved a sigh of relief and sat down beside him. "Good," he said simply.

There was a somewhat uncomfortable silence before Justin finally spoke. "Ah, hell," he said quietly, "just … tell me, Richard, did you mean what you said? Do you really want me to - to fuck you?"

Richard shifted a bit closer to the younger boy, feeling his cock start to fill. Lifting a hand, he turned Justin to face him and rested their foreheads together, gazing into his boy's eyes. "More than anything. I want you to claim me; I want to belong to you the way you belong to me."

Justin sucked in a sharp breath and lifted his own hand to cover the older boy's on his cheek. "Have you ever done it that way before?"

Richard sighed regretfully. "I wish I could tell you I hadn't, but I don't want to lie to you. I can tell you honestly, though, that it's never meant anything to me before. Not the way it will mean something with _you_."

Justin's cobalt blue eyes darkened until they were nearly black, both from lust and a bit of anger he couldn't escape, knowing he would never be Richard's first in any real physical way. [If you want me like that, then we do it _my_ way. You painted a very pretty picture for me in class, beloved, but that's not the way I'm going to take you - at least not this first time.]

[How are you going to take me, then?] Richard licked his lips, staring and his boy's full mouth as he thought about all of the things Justin could use his tongue for besides lecturing. He sincerely hoped the other boy didn't have a problem with rimming, because it was one of Richard's favorite things to do and to have done _to_ him.

[You'll see.] Justin smirked and pulled away, then, waving for Richard to stand up. "Get up and strip. _Slowly_."

Richard gulped and practically stumbled in his rush to get to his feet. He'd never heard Justin sound so commanding, and it was making him hard enough to cut diamonds. Standing in front of his heavy-lidded lover, he brought his suddenly trembling hands to the top button of his shirt.

"That's right, beloved." The younger boy licked his lips, leaning back on his hands to gaze up at his partner with lust filled eyes. "Show me how badly you want me."

Closing his own eyes at the intensity of the moment, Richard slowly unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide off his shoulders to the ground. He kicked his shoes and socks off, and then, with a flick of his wrist, opened the buttons on his jeans. Distantly grateful he'd decided to go commando that morning, he gave a quick, very sexy twist of his hips, sending his pants to the floor. He stepped out of them, then, toward Justin, and spread his arms wide as if to ask what the younger boy was waiting for.

Standing up, Justin stalked around Richard, hands clenched into fists at his sides to keep himself from reaching out to touch his lover. He came to a stop close in front of the other boy and smiled at him. "Good. Now, get on the bed - on your back. Take the lotion with you. I'll be with you in a moment."

Shuddering, Richard followed his lover's orders - for that's what they were, orders - and grabbed the lotion before lying back on the bed with his legs spread. His eyes grew wide as he watched Justin lick his lips and hurriedly shed his own clothes before dropping to his knees between the older boy's thighs.

Justin started at Richard's lips, kissing and nibbling them gently, before making his way over his throat and chest to his left nipple, which he promptly sucked into his warm, wet mouth.

Richard groaned and arched his back, gripping the sheets with both hands. Justin hadn't said he could touch him, yet, and he didn't want to blow the younger boy's plans out of the water by being to demanding. He was enjoying having his boy dominate him entirely too much to ruin it with his own impatience.

Justin spent a lot of time using his lips, tongue, hands, and even his teeth to make love to Richard. He only picked the lotion up when his partner's desperation began to infect him, and even then he spent a very long time opening the older boy before finally sinking his cock inside.

[Oh, _Justin_!] Richard whimpered, shocking himself when he felt tears spring to his eyes. He'd never felt so loved and cherished before in his life, and it was twisting him up inside. Unable to help himself any longer, he reached for his boy, holding on for dear life as their hips danced together. [I love you, baby.]

[As I do you, my beloved.] Once again their minds and souls joined as their bodies did, and it was the most beautiful experience - equaled only by their first joining the night before, when _Richard_ had been inside _him_. [You are the most beautiful, most special, most _important_ person in the world to me. Never forget that.]

"I feel the exact same way about you," Richard whispered aloud, tightening his arms and legs around his lover. "I don't think I could live without you, Justin."

[You won't have to. I'm _never_ leaving you, do you understand? Even if I were to die tomorrow, I'd still be with you, inside of you. Do you believe me?]

[Yes. Yes, I believe you.] Richard kissed him. [But don't you dare die, baby. Not tomorrow, not ever - at least not until after I'm already gone. I couldn't bare to lose you.]

[I can't promise you that, beloved, but I can promise to try.]

[That's all I want.]

Their orgasms crashed into them at the same time, lifting them up and throwing them over the edge into pleasure so intense it was almost painful. They kissed, tongues twining around each other, and rode the wave of love and ecstasy until it was over and they collapsed together, still whispering words of love and promises of forever through their mental bond.

Much later, as Justin slept beside him, Richard let the tears of joy he'd held back fall, and didn't even call himself a sissy for it. In fact, he was fairly proud of himself for managing to wait until his lover was unconscious. That had been the most intense experience in his life to date, and he was only human, after all.

Little did he know that everything was only just beginning for them.


	5. Chapter 005

Title: Lovers

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Justin/Richard

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: A year after the murders, something new develops between Justin and Richard.

Notes: None

Chapter 005

Things were going incredibly well, which is what tipped Justin off that something bad was bound to happen sooner rather than later. Of course, knowing that something would happen still didn't mean he could prevent it, and so it was that Richard ended up getting disowned and kicked - literally - out of his home when his father caught them kissing one evening that they were hanging out there.

Richard was quiet on the way to the bluff, and Justin, sensing his partner's confused mental state, left him alone. Instead of talking, he kept himself occupied thinking about what they were going to do. He knew his mother would never allow Richard to stay with them, if she noticed, so that wasn't a viable option. 'Their' house at the bluff was much too unstable for anyone to actually live in, and he couldn't see anyone renting out an apartment to two underage gay boys.

Richard had some money stashed, of course; he'd confided once in Justin that he'd been expecting to be disowned at some point for years, ever since he'd discovered his bisexuality. He'd been saving most of his very hefty weekly allowance since he was thirteen years old. It wouldn't do him much good now, however; their was still another month to go until his eighteenth birthday. Justin supposed they were lucky it was _only_ a month.

Richard could rent a room at one of the weekly motels in town for the month, though. It would put a serious dent in his nest egg, but if they both got jobs and Justin sold the antique weapons he'd been collecting since he was eleven, they could get a one bedroom apartment, graduate high school, and start community college the following fall.

Of course, the entire plan hinged on Richard's agreement, but he was nearly positive his partner would agree. Even after spending only two weeks together in the biblical sense, Justin was confident that their relationship was a permanent one. It was hard to think otherwise, when his lover told him every single day just how important their relationship was to the older boy.

As they climbed out of the car and headed toward the house, Richard took Justin's hand, surprising the younger boy. "What are you plotting?" His partner flashed him a crooked grin and tapped Justin's forehead. "I can practically hear the wheels turning in there."

So over whiskey and a joint, Justin laid out his plans for his lover, watching him carefully for a reaction.

He wasn't disappointed. Smiling for the first time since his father had stormed in on them, Richard smiled - a bright, happy smile that made the younger boy's heart skip a beat. "You're brilliant," the older boy told him fondly, reaching up to caress his boy's cheek. "Only you could fix such a messy situation in under an hour. I'm not sure about community college, though."

Startled, Justin choked on the drink he'd just taken, face turning a violent shade of red as Richard pounded him on the back and he struggled to regain his breath. "Why not?" He asked eventually, when he was sure he wasn't going to hack up his lungs. "I mean, I knew you aren't interested in college, but I am and the community college here has already offered me a scholarship."

"I just think you're selling yourself short," Richard told him seriously. "You could get a scholarship to any school in the world, Justin, not just our town's pathetic little community college."

Justin flushed, both pleased and embarrassed by the compliment. "It would be hard. We'd have to move, almost certainly to another state, which would be expensive. Then we'd both have to find new jobs and a place to live … it might not be possible."

"So? We'll make it possible." The older boy smiled affectionately at him, but his eyes were serious. "Haven't you learned by now, Justin, that we can do _anything_ together? No, it won't be easy, but since when is life easy? At least we wouldn't be bored, which is more than I can say for us if we stay here."

"I _have_ always wanted to attend Harvard," Justin said thoughtfully. Then, "How do you feel about Boston, Massachusetts, Richard?"

Letting out an excited whoop, the older boy kissed him hard on the mouth, then stood and pulled him to his feet and over to the bed. "I'd follow you to hell and you know it, Justin. Boston is a step up. Now, shut up and make love with me."

"I'm not the one talking," Justin protested, laughing at his partner's enthusiasm as Richard stripped first him, and then himself. [I'm glad you're happy, beloved.]

[I'm always happy when I'm with you, baby,] Richard replied as he leaned in to kiss the younger boy. [You make everything horrible about this world just that much more bearable. It's just one of the reasons I love you so much.]

[I love you, too, Richard,] Justin replied warmly, returning the kiss with enthusiasm. [More than anything. More than books, even, and you know how I love my books.]

[A book can't make you feel the way I make you feel.] Even the older boy's telepathy sounded cocky, but his chest puffed up and Justin could feel through their bond that he was touched by the sentiment.

They got serious after that, touching every inch of one another as their mouths mated and their hips thrust, rubbing their cocks together. It wasn't quite as satisfying as full on sex was for their bond, but Justin figured Richard had his reasons for wanting to keep at least _some_ emotional distance and so didn't push. It was still very, _very_ good anyway.

Much later, after they'd come and Richard lay sleeping beside them, Justin thought over their plans once more and smiled. His partner was right; they could do it, if it was what they really wanted - and they _did_ want it. They would make it work. They would have to, because losing each other would never be an option for either of them.

~*~

The next day was Saturday, which meant Richard's father would be working and his mother would be shopping, so at around ten o'clock they snuck in using the older boy's spare key and packed up some of his clothes to take back to 'their' house. As everything else that mattered to Richard was already there, it didn't take them long before they were throwing his bags into the trunk of the car and driving back up to the bluff.

"You know, Justin," Richard said thoughtfully as they walked inside, looking around the house, "it would be better for both of us if I spent our remaining time in San Benito here. I mean, we need every penny we can get for the move, right? So why waste money on a motel?"

"Well …" Justin looked around as well, wincing. "It's not exactly protected from the elements, Richard. I didn't think you'd _want_ to stay here. Besides, where would you bathe? In the ocean? You'd freeze your balls off!"

"I can shower at your place." Richard rolled his eyes. "Your mother is always asleep whenever she's home; she'd never notice. As for the elements … it'll be a bit like camping, I suppose. A tent would be cheaper than a motel room."

He had a point, Justin knew. They really did need to save as much of their money - not that he himself actually had very much to contribute - as possible at this point, and if the older boy really didn't mind staying at the house, well, that was great. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have said anything if I weren't." Wrapping his arms around the younger boy's waist and resting their foreheads together, Richard smiled at him. "We'll just have to spring for a _really_ good tent. Maybe - maybe you could even stay with me, sometimes. You've stayed here overnight plenty of times and your mother never noticed before, right?"

[You just don't want to stay here by yourself,] Justin teased him telepathically. [You never could stand being alone. But yes, of course I'll stay with you, beloved.]

[Good.] Richard kissed him lightly, running his fingers up over the younger boy's throat and face and then back through his hair, tugging gently at the dark blond locks as he did so. [Now, we have the entire rest of the day to set this place up … how about a break?]

Justin didn't reply this time, rather he simply smiled and kissed his lover back, grabbing his shirt front to pull the older boy over to the bed and down on top of him. He'd grown much more confident in their relationship after Richard had let him top, but found that as pleasurable as that had been, he still preferred to bottom. That was fine by Richard, who apparently preferred things that way most days as well.

As they kissed, they tugged each other's clothes off, and soon were naked, writhing against each other on the cool sheets that covered their bed. Justin thought, as he spread his legs for his partner, that he would probably have to take the mattress with them, when they moved. It had sentimental value, now.

For the first time, Richard didn't bother with the lotion at all, satisfied that he'd opened Justin well enough with his tongue. Slicking his dick with saliva, he placed it at the younger boy's entrance and slowly began rocking in, whispering endearments through their bond all the while.

They took their time loving each other, savoring every second of the union of their souls as they so often did. Back before they had become lovers, whenever Justin had let himself fantasize, he'd imagined that the sex between them would be wild and passionate - and sometimes it was, but sometimes it was also like this, just a slow communion of their bodies and minds that always reassured him that Richard was right where he wanted to be.

[I love you, Richard,] he said telepathically, clinging to the older boy as his orgasm washed over him. [I love you so much, sometimes it feels like I can't _breath_ when you're not with me.]

[My baby,] Richard murmured back, obviously not completely coherent. Justin looked up at him and smiled, admiring his gleaming ice blue eyes even as he ran his fingers through his partner's ultra soft, spiky blond hair. Tightening his muscles, he slammed his hips up the next time Richard thrust down, and that was it, that was all the older boy needed to come hard inside him with an incoherent shout.

Sometime later, they stirred and separated, both sighing a little at the dampening of their bond as they moved apart. They lay side by side, then, holding hands, not really talking but not exactly being silent either. Rather, they sort of passed their emotions back and forth through the bond, creating a sort of shield from the negativity that came from thinking about the outside world.

Richard was right, Justin thought, when he'd said that they could do anything together. Look at their bond - something that should have been impossible, but was there, as real as anything they could touch physically, and maybe even more real than that. It was certainly the _most_ realistic thing in Justin's life.

"Do you think that we depend on each other too much?" Justin asked his partner quietly. "I mean … do you think what we have is unhealthy, in any way? Not that I'd care if it was." He added the last bit quickly as Richard turned his head to frown at him - he never wanted the older boy to think that his love made him ill, or something equally as ridiculous.

"I think," Richard replied, "that what we have is healthier than what anyone else has. Certainly healthier than what my parents have, or what your parents had before they got divorced. I think … well, I think we belong together, Justin. I think we always have, and I think maybe we even knew it from the moment we met. If there's something wrong with that, well, I really don't give a damn."

Justin smiled. Sometimes, when he let his guard down, Richard could be incredibly eloquent. "I agree," he replied simply, and then he curled in close to his lover to take a nap.

Richard's tent could wait until he was through basking in the afterglow.


	6. Chapter 006

Title: Lovers

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Justin/Richard

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: A year after the murders, something new develops between Justin and Richard.

Notes: None

Chapter 006

"Come on, Justin, _please_?" Richard knew he was whining, but he couldn't bring himself to care. It was his birthday and he had the entire night planned out to perfection, but they couldn't start celebrating until he got his lover out of the bathroom - which was beginning to look more and more unlikely.

It was probably the leather pants, he mused. Justin was beautiful no matter what he wore, but the older boy had decided that he wanted to unwrap more than just one gift that night, and he wanted the wrapping to be just as pretty as the present. So a month ago, when he'd snuck in and taken his clothes from his father's house, he'd also taken an old pair of black leather pants that no longer fit him but that he was sure would look absolutely gorgeous on his partner. A white silk button down he'd found in the back of Justin's closet and a pair of his own black boots completed the outfit.

But now it had been over an hour and Justin was still refusing to let Richard see him. Impatiently, he shouted, "You have three seconds before I kick this door in!"

[I look ridiculous, Richard!] Even Justin's telepathic speech sounded sullen. [Why can't I wear something _comfortable_?]

[Because, we're going out and I want to show you off,] the older boy replied honestly. Then, because he wasn't above blackmail, [It's my birthday, Justin. Please? For me?]

"Oh, _fine_!" Justin flung open the door and scowled at him, crossing his arms. "See? Ridiculous!"

"Ridiculously _hot_, maybe," Richard murmured, gaze traveling the full length of the younger boy's form. The leather pants fit him like a second skin, leaving it obvious to anyone who cared to look that he dressed to the left, and the white silk shirt flowed over his shoulders and chest like water. The black kohl Richard had lined his eyes with earlier was smudged sexily, making his eyes look even more striking than usual. "You're magnificent, baby."

Justin flushed, the light pink tinting his cheeks giving him a 'just shagged' look that hardened Richard's cock and made his fingers itch to touch the younger boy. He clenched his hands into fists instead, preferring for the moment to simply admire the beauty before him.

"I can't go out like this," Justin said quietly after a moment, shifting a bit under the older boy's hot gaze. "What if we see someone we know?"

"The club we're going to is two towns over, Justin, and even if it weren't, who do we know - besides ourselves, of course - that would spend a Thursday night at a gay club?" Richard had spent hours going through the yellow pages, looking for the perfect place, and had finally found it on the outskirts of Sacramento - a small, oft overlooked gay club called _The Limit_. It wouldn't be too crowded, and they almost certainly wouldn't run in to anyone they knew.

"We're going to a _gay_ club?" Justin looked alarmed. "I can't go to a gay club, Richard!"

"Why not?" The older boy frowned and stepped closer to his lover, looking deep into his eyes as he tried to figure out what the fear he felt was coming from. "What's wrong, baby? You've been acting weird all week."

Justin sighed and leaned against the door frame, but for once he didn't try to dodge the question. "I've been getting hassled by some of the boys at school. Not _too_ much, but Richard, they called me a fag today. People are noticing how much time we spend together, and they're jumping to the right conclusions. If we go to a gay club … well, there's _always_ the chance someone from school could see us somehow and say something."

Richard's eyes darkened. [You're ashamed of us, then?]

[No! Of course not!] Justin stepped close, his eyes sincere, and touched the older boy's cheek. [I could never be ashamed of what we have together, beloved. I'm just being cautious; we have so little time left here, and I thought it would be easier for both of us if we weren't out. Also, well, I thought you might want to keep it secret.]

[Of course I don't want to keep our relationship a secret! How many times do I have to tell you, Justin, before you believe me? You mean everything to me! _Everything_!]

"Oh, Richard." Justin heaved a heavy sigh and wrapped his arms around the other boy, kissing his forehead. "It's not that I don't believe in you; I _do_, more than anyone else. But you know how insecure I am. Sometimes I just … relapse, I guess. That's all."

Richard sighed and rested his head against the younger boy's shoulder, mentally rearranging his plans for the evening. He wanted Justin to be comfortable, and that just wasn't going to happen. If he didn't do something, his boy would spend the entire night looking over his shoulder, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Getting him drunk would be a waste of time - Justin held his liquor better than anyone else Richard had ever met - but maybe an orgasm would mellow him out.

With that thought, a brilliant idea took shape in his mind - he would cure Justin of his ridiculous insecurities _completely_, at least for tonight. Smiling to himself, he took his boy's hand and pulled him into the bathroom, turning them so that they both faced the mirror, Justin in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked nervously, catching his eye in the reflection on the glass.

"I'm showing you how beautiful you are." Richard slowly ran his hand down the younger boy's chest, popping buttons on the way, until he reached Justin's pants, which he opened without fanfare.

Justin truly looked like a debauched angel with his shirt and pants open, half hard cock peeking out from behind black leather and blue eyes wide as his cheeks colored a becoming shade of pink. Richard peeled the tight pants down just enough to get at the other boy's ass and reached up, tracing Justin's lips with the index finger of his left hand as his right started a slow pumping over his lover's cock.

Obligingly, Justin opened his mouth and took Richard's fingers in, licking and sucking at them like he would have if they were the older boy's cock instead, getting them nice and wet. His eyes, still locked with Richard's, glittered feverishly, and by the time his partner took his fingers back, his dick was rock hard and jutting, leaking clear drops of fluid right into his bathroom sink.

[Look at yourself,] Richard commanded him. He stroked wet fingers lightly, teasingly over Justin's hole as the younger boy's gaze finally broke from his and did as Richard had told him to do. [I want you to see what I see. Your lips, look how full and red they are - almost as red as your cock.]

[Richard …] Justin groaned, but he was looking, and that was all the older boy cared about.

[Such a nice, hard cock … beautiful, isn't it?] Richard's telepathic speech held a conversational tone, but what he was saying was not anything anyone else would have said inside a normal, polite conversation. [It's long - longer than mine, but not as thick, see? It's like the rest of you, slender and somehow artistic looking.]

At that, Justin barked a sharp laugh. [You think my cock is _artistic looking_?] He was incredulous. [Only you, Richard!]

Richard hid a grin by kissing the younger boy's neck and continued, still playing with Justin's cock and teasing his ass. [Your ass is gorgeous, too, but you can't see that in the mirror so I'll just have to tell you what it looks like when I'm driving inside you. You like that, don't you, when I talk to you while I'm fucking you?]

"Yes, Richard." Justin was moaning now, wiggling his hips and trying to thrust both forward into the older boy's hand and back onto his fingers at the same time. Richard took pity on him and sank one finger inside, causing his boy to buck sharply with a shout. "_Yes_, Richard! Please!"

[You want me to fuck you, baby? You want me inside?] Not giving his younger lover a chance to answer, Richard swiftly slid a second finger in and _twisted_, tapping Justin's prostate as hard as he could.

Justin screamed, his cock jerking and spitting in Richard's hand as the older boy took his fingers away and replaced them with his cock, nailing the other boy's prostate yet again and making him tremble. Richard's eyes slid nearly shut in his bliss, but he peeked out at Justin from beneath his lashes as he started a slow, steady thrusting with his hips.

Justin's cheeks were bright red, now, and he was still gazing at himself, his mouth open in something like awe as he watched his own body react to the feeling of having the older boy's cock inside. He licked his lower lip and let his head fall back onto Richard's shoulder, still watching himself even as he rocked back to meet his partner.

They moved together much the way Richard thought they would probably be dancing later that evening, perfectly in tune with each other, as if they'd been born to do just this and nothing else. Their souls kissed as their bodies became more and more entangled with one another's, until neither boy was quite sure where they stopped and the other began. It was made all the more intense by the concentration required to remain standing rather than falling to the floor. Their orgasms approached quickly and as one, glowing brighter and brighter within them until the only place they could go was _out_, and the boys exploded with hoarse shouts of each other's names.

Shakily, Richard pulled away and grabbed the younger boy's arms to lead him to the bed, trying not to let either of them fall until they reached it and collapsed in a messy tangle of limbs. Smiling widely, Richard turned his head to look at his dazed lover and asked, "So, how was that?"

Justin glared at him. "Alright, already. We'll go to the damned club."

"That's great, Justin, but that's not what I'm asking," Richard told him seriously. "I didn't do that to blackmail you into going out with me tonight. I did that because I wanted you to see yourself the way I do, even if it was only for a moment. So, did you?"

"I - well, I guess so," Justin replied, and flushed for what had to be the hundredth time that night. "I don't know, Richard. Even with the bond, I can't be sure exactly how you feel seeing me like _that_."

"Well, how did _you_ feel about it, then?" Richard asked, exasperated. Sometimes the younger boy could be really dense for such a genius.

"I felt … really fucking sexy." Justin smirked and put his hands behind his head, turning to stare up at the ceiling. "I felt like I would have fucked _myself_ if you hadn't done it for me. It was weird, being attracted to my own reflection like that."

"Now you know how I feel every time I look in a mirror." Richard laughed, then, and Justin laughed with him. Then they got up, cleaned the bathroom and made themselves presentable again, and made their way out to the car that would take them to the club that the younger boy hadn't wanted anything to do with just over half an hour ago.

Richard would have to remember that having sex in front of a mirror was _really_ good for Justin's self esteem.


	7. Chapter 007

Title: Lovers

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Justin/Richard

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: A year after the murders, something new develops between Justin and Richard.

Notes: None

Chapter 007

Richard was dead drunk, passed out in the seat next to him when Justin pulled the mustang up to 'their' house. They'd had a surprisingly good time at the club; the drinks had been cheap and the music had been good. Justin had spent most of the evening watching Richard dance, though he'd let the older boy pull him out onto the floor for a couple of songs.

Leaning over to shake Richard awake, Justin had to smile. His lover's mouth was open and he was drooling a bit as loud snores issued forth from the dark cavern. It would have been annoying if the younger boy had been attempting to get some sleep himself, but in this case it was just kind of cute. Richard looked like a big kid.

Justin shook him lightly and the older boy woke with an impressively loud snort, looking around in slight bewilderment. Justin had to practically carry him into the house and over to the bed, where he urged his partner into the tent they'd erected around the bed and pulled his shoes off. A few moments later, as he was setting a fire in the fireplace, Richard started snoring again.

Justin smiled again, amused. It looked like he wouldn't be giving Richard his birthday present until tomorrow, but that was fine. He was still a bit nervous about the gift he'd chosen, anyway, and although he fully intended to go through with giving it he figured he could definitely use a little time to work up the guts.

Stripping down, he crawled in to bed beside his fully clothed partner and rested his head on his elbow, just looking at the other boy. Richard looked remarkably innocent when he slept, though Justin knew he was nothing of the sort. No, his lover was certainly no angel, but that was fine with the younger boy. He was a bit of a devil, himself, anyway.

Closing his eyes, Justin thought again of the sex they'd had in front of the mirror and shivered in pleasure. That had truly been the most intensely sexual encounter of his life to date, not that he really had much experience before Richard, anyway. For the first time he'd truly seen himself as desirable, truly understood why the older boy wanted him. It had been magnificent, and Justin really hoped they could do it again - often.

With the memory playing on a loop in his head, Justin curled up against Richard's back and fell asleep, a faint smile still curving his lips.

The next morning, Justin was awakened by Richard's low groaning and mumbling about the evils of alcohol. With a soft chuckle, he rose to get the aspirin and water he'd set out the night before, shielding his eyes from the sun as he left the shade of the black tent. "Here," he said when he returned, kneeling beside his lover and helping him sit up so that he could take the pills and drink the bottle of water. "This should help."

"Thanks, baby," Richard mumbled, finishing the water in three gulps before laying back again. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd suffer from alcohol poisoning, undoubtedly." Justin's voice was stern, but his eyes were smiling. "When you're feeling better, I have something for you."

"Oh, really?" Richard grinned at him. "You know, they say an orgasm is the perfect cure for a hangover. Hint, hint."

"You smell like a brewery, though." Justin teased, wrinkling his nose even though the odor of alcohol wasn't really that strong. "Your come is probably eighty proof."

The older boy laughed loudly, holding his head but unable to keep his mirth inside. He could just picture Justin trying to stand up after sucking him off and falling on his ass instead, inebriated just from swallowing Richard's come. It was hilarious!

Eventually, though, he stopped laughing and grabbed the younger boy by the arm, pulling him down into a hard kiss. "I'm feeling better," he said when Justin pulled back to look at him. "Where's my present?"

Shaking his head in fond exasperation, Justin crawled back out of the tent. "Stay here. I'll be right back." Making his way up the rickety stairs and into the first bedroom, the younger boy carefully knelt down and pried up a loose floorboard close to the wall. A small black jeweler's box sat within it, which he retrieved before replacing the floorboard and slowly heading back down the stairs.

He was nervous. Though he was fairly sure the older boy would like his gift, Justin had never actually bought anything for anyone besides himself, his mother and, when he'd still lived with them, his father. They were easy to please, whereas Richard could, at times, be utterly impossible to make happy.

The older boy was sitting outside the tent when he returned, poking the fire around to keep it going. Justin sat down Indian style in front of him and, chewing his lower lip nervously, handed Richard the box.

"Justin?" To say Richard was surprised would be an understatement. He'd expected a book or maybe a CD, but it hadn't ever occurred to him that Justin would give him jewelry.

"I hope you like it," the younger boy said. "I was actually going to give this to you last year, but then all of that stupid shit got in the way and I was angry with you, so …" He sighed, realizing he was babbling. [Just open it and put me out of my misery, please.]

Richard carefully lifted the lid and set it aside, eyes widening when he saw the contents of the small box. Two nipple rings, one silver and one gold, rested on the black velvet lining. He knew immediately what they were for, and smiled brightly as he touched the gold one. "You'll let me?"

Justin let his breath out, relieved, and smiled. "I trust you, Richard, more than anyone else in this world. I'd let you do anything to me."

"Anything, huh?" Richard leered at him for a moment, then took the gold nipple ring out and motioned Justin closer before using his lighter to sterilize it. Then, setting the lighter aside but still holding the ring, he leaned forward and sucked the naked boy's left nipple into his mouth.

"Ah!" Justin gasped, his hands going to his partner's head to hold him in place as his back arched. His eyes slid closed and he moaned his pleasure, cheeks flushing a delicate shade of pink.

Abruptly, Richard pulled away, but before the younger boy could do more than blink in shock and open his mouth to protest, he pierced the nipple he'd just gotten thoroughly hard.

Justin groaned, feeling torn between pain and pleasure, and pulled Richard up to his mouth for a passionate, hungry kiss. [Oh, that feels … it feels …] He didn't know how to describe it, so he _pushed_ the sensations through their bond, instead, making the older boy groan and kiss him back even more ardently than he already was.

The younger boy soon found himself on his back on the floor with Richard above him, now licking and sucking at his newly pierced nipple. It was slightly painful, but in a good way, and Justin encouraged him, moaning and tugging at the older boy's hair as he arched into the sensation.

Finally, though, Richard pulled away to look at him with a hot, possessive gaze. [Do me now, Justin. I want to be yours, too.]

[Oh, but you are mine, beloved.] Still, Justin sat up and reached for the silver nipple ring as well as Richard's lighter, and began to sterilize it. [This is just a physical symbol of our emotional connection.]

Richard didn't reply, instead pulling his shirt off over his head to bare his chest for the younger boy. His nipples were already aroused, but Justin leaned forward anyway, determined to give his partner the same treatment he'd been given. He sucked and bit at Richard's left nipple until the other boy was begging him to get on with it, and then he pulled back and pierced it quickly.

The little silver hoop looked perfect against the older boy's faintly tanned skin. A small drop of blood trickled down his chest, which Justin licked away before pushing Richard down flat and opening his jeans to get at his hard cock.

[Oh, yeah!] Richard arched his back as Justin sucked him, kicking his pants the rest of the way off and spreading his legs in a plea for something more. [_Please_, baby! I need you to make love to me.]

Unwilling to give up his prize just yet, Justin ignored him. He sucked the older boy leisurely, as if he had all the time in the world, bringing him to the edge and backing off before bringing him to the edge yet again. Finally, though, the torture had to end, and so he took Richard deep into his throat and swallowed. He kept swallowing until Richard was nothing more than a post-orgasmic pile of melted bones beneath his mouth, and then he pulled back to look for the lotion.

When he found it, he wasted no more time in getting his partner ready for him. One finger, two, three, and then he slicked his aching cock and drove in _hard_, making Richard slap his palms down on the wooden floor and shout his pleasure to the rafters.

Justin tried to go slow, but it just wasn't happening; after getting pierced, piercing Richard in return, and then sucking him into submission, he himself was already on the razor edge of orgasm. There was no finesse to his thrusts, and he couldn't speak. His eyes were focused on the place their bodies joined, and when their souls touched and he felt Richard's love and contentment, it sent him flying. [Richard!]

[Justin, yes!] Though he hadn't been able to get hard again, Justin could see Richard shake from the pleasure he could feel coming from the younger boy through their connection, which made that pleasure even more intense than it already was.

Spent, he collapsed on top of the older boy, who brought his arms up to cradle him close. He sighed, resting his forehead against Richard's chest, and smiled. [I love being inside you almost as much as I love having you inside me, beloved.]

[Yeah, well, I love having you inside me almost as much as I love being inside you, too, baby, so I guess we're even.] Richard's chest shook with a low, rumbling purr of a laugh. [But I'm kind of uncomfortable. Think we could get back in bed?]

As much as Justin hated to move and sever their connection, he had to agree. His knees were aching and he was sure he'd gotten a few splinters in his palms from using them to brace himself when he was thrusting into the older boy. Sighing, he rolled off of Richard and stood up, reaching down to hoist his partner up with him. With a small smile, he led him to bed, pulling the covers over both of them and curling up with his head on Richard's chest.

[I love the nipple rings,] Richard told him a short while later. [They're perfect for us - better than any ring or necklace or anything like that. What made you think of them?]

[I don't know. I saw them in a store over a year ago and they just seemed like a good birthday gift, but then like I said, all of that other shit happened and I didn't get to give them to you. But I'm glad it worked out this way; they fit our relationship even better now than they did then.]

[If you'd given them to me a year ago, maybe I'd have gotten up the nerve to jump you sooner. But in a way I guess it's better that you didn't, and I didn't, because I never would have been able to stay away from you for so long if we'd already been lovers. I had a hard enough time staying away as it was.]

[I missed you, Richard,] Justin admitted.

[I missed you, too, baby. But we're together now, and we'll be together for the rest of our lives, so it was all worth it.]

Yes, Justin thought to himself, it definitely was.


End file.
